A Date is a Date
by animefan021513
Summary: Haruhi and Ritsu's first meeting was certainly interesting, even more interesting is that after Ritsu's Kasanoda's attempt at asking Haruhi out, she leaves a note in his locker and the hosts find out...what will happen?
1. chapter 1

"So what's your favorite thing about this era Haruhi?"

"Well..." I honestly didn't have an answer, but thankfully and surprisingly Mori-Senpai took over their attention by suddenly thrusting a spear into one of the walls.

All of us bombarded him with questions, but just like his usual stoic self, he plays it off as calm and collected. "We have a trespasser."

The red haired boy immediately lunged forward toward us, but more so towards Mori-Senpai, surprising all of us. "Takeshi Morinozuka!" He immediately bowed his head and I don't know about the rest of the club members, but I was thoroughly confused. "Senpai, please make me your apprentice!"

Honey-Senpai walked over to him with his usual smile and looked back at us before returning his gaze to the red haired boy who I swear I've seen before. "How about we talk about this in there, Kyo-Chan can tell the guests to leave and you can talk to Takeshi!"

"Umm...alright then?"

Without really saying a word Kyoya-Senpai walked over to the club door and opened it, motioning for our guests to leave. Once they were gone we all gathered around to hear what Kyoya knew about him, and honestly I don't think I want to know how he gets his information on everyone. "Ritsu Kasanoda, first year Class-D, heir to the third generation head of the Kasanoda syndicate...the most powerful gang in the Kanto area. He was admitted this year into Ouran Academy High School, he has long red hair, a mean looking appearance, reserved, and has few friends. It is said if your eyes meet his, you'll have bad dreams for three months, if you bump into him you'll end up in the hospital, and talking back to him will send you to an early grave." _Please tell me that people don't actually believe this stuff! Yeah he looks mean, but bad dreams? Hospital? Early grave? Come on!'_ I looked over at Kasanoda and honestly I think if he were truly that mean then he wouldn't have politely asked to be Mori-Senpai's apprentice. "...they call him the walking blizzard." I apparently missed some of what he said but before I could say anything Tamaki-Senpai leaned forward.

"Seriously? Then why would a human weapon like yourself want to be Mori-Senpai's apprentice?"

"Well, because, look...I may be tough, but I'm not a human weapon. I was just born with a face that looks mean all the time."

"Well at least you're aware of that Casanova." The twins said as I was getting more intrigued by what Kyoya-Senpai was writing.

"It's Kasanoda."

"Bossa nova?" _'Do they ever know when to quit?'_

"I told you It's Kasanoda! Do you wanna die!?" Suddenly I felt the lack of an overbearing friend to my left and the twins to my right and it was just Me and Kyoya on the couch and he was still writing. I looked up slightly concerned and impressed that he made them of all people, scarce.

"Man, he really is scary."

"Sorry about that...This always happens because of the way I look! Even when I was just a tike, my dad would say, because of this mean look I have...'Just you wait, my son is going to be the greatest gangster of all time.' So, even when I was a kid I was taught to be the godfather of a gang...anyway my pops was a good teach and he made me a true gangster, that's great and all, but everyone is afraid to come near me...even my friends and so I'm all alone...it's like...they forget I'm young and that I wanna play. I want to get out with my fellas and play kick the can."

 _'This is a lot different than what I imagine from Kyoya-Senpai's description. He's a gangster?'_ I could practically hear the smile on Tamaki-Senpai's face when he spoke, "A good game of Kankeri is awesome."

"But I've been living the life of a gangster and I don't know how to interact with regular people.

"Awe...that poor guy..."

"Morinozuka-Senpai...that's why I need you to show me how you have so many friends when you're just as mean looking as I me! You're expressionless, distant, and you hardly ever talk, plus your mug looks like a watch dog from hell, so what are you doing that I'm not? Please, teach me your secrets! I'm begging you!"

It's taking all I have not to burst out into laughter, but Kasanoda seems genuinely serious at the same time. He obviously doesn't know Mori-Senpai _that_ well, and I can only imagine the look on his face as my back is facing him. "Hey, Takeshi, are you okay?"

"I'm just a little light headed..." I turn around and see that Kasanoda is still bowing on his knees to Mori-Senpai.

"What now, Boss?"

"Don't you think we should do something about this?"

"Just leave him alone...don't get involved. Like he said he wants to be Mori-Senpai's apprentice. So, that means mori-Senpai decides what to do. This isn't something any of us should be interfering with."

 _'Wow, perhaps he can be responsible...'_ "Tamaki..." My thoughts stop dead in their tracks as I see a look of desperation on Mori-Senpai and a look of complete joy and excitement on Tamaki-Senpai.

Almost immediately he switches into prince mode, "Well, in that case...since you insist, Mori-Senpai...I, Tamaki Suoh, promise to do whatever I can to assist you."

"Yeah right, he wanted to get involved so bad he couldn't bare it." I watched as Tamaki-Senpai stayed in full prince mode and at that, I completely drowned out him ordering people around, because no matter what he...or the twins had planned it wasn't going to be a pretty end result when those three were involved. I tuggef lightly on Kyoya-Senpai's blazer and he stopped writing for a moment and looked at me.

"Yes? What is it, Haruhi?" Thankfully Tamaki-Senpai and the twins were too caught up in their chaos to notice but I looked up at Him and noticed that for once he wasn't put off or annoyed when I stopped him from writing.

"I was wondering, since I really don't want to witness this fiasco...could I just go home now?"

"I don't see why not, just be sure to be here a little bit earlier tomorrow. I'm afriad the chaos may continue, and I will not bare it alone."

"I feel the same." I sighed as I watched the three of them fuss over Kasanoda and nearly frighten him to death. "See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow."

When I finally made it home, to my surprise my dad was starting dinner. "Oh, hello Haruhi! I was worried you were being held up at the club."

"Well...I sort of was, in a manner of speaking."

"How do you mean?" I saw the look of genuine concern on his face as he placed our dinner on the table.

As I finally get my shoes off I can't help but laugh. "It's nothing bad, it was just...surprising. This rich kid gangster came and asked Mori-Senpai to be his apprentice..."

"Well I see nothing wrong with that, he's a good fighter..."

"Apprentice in getting friends when Mori-Senpai is just as 'mean looking.' He seemed pretty desperate."

"Ah...well that is a bit strange. He doesn't seem mean in the slightest. Stoic maybe but not mean."

I felt myself smile a little and chuckle lightly. "You should've heard what he said about his 'mug' he said it looked like a watch dog from hell!"

"Haruhi..."

"Huh?" I look up at my dad and he's giving me one of those mischievous looks that oddly resembles Hikaru and Kaoru's.

"You're smiling."

"Yes, it's what normally happens when you remember something funny..."

"Whatever you say, Haruhi."

 ** _oOoOoOoOo_**

The guests have finally left, and I'm putting the cups away after i had cleaned them when all of us here a knocking at the door. "Now who could that be?" I mutter to my self, but of course Kyoya-Senpai hears me.

"I don't know, perhaps it's a guest who left something."

"I've checked every table, and no one has left anything."

I heard him sigh as he walked to the door. "Then I know exactly who it is."

 _'Of course you do.'_ When he opened the door I noticed Kasanoda breathing heavy like he just ran the length of the school. "What's wrong Kasanoda?"

Without looking at me he walked through the door and sat on one of the couches. "I think someone is out to get Morinozuka-Senpai!"

"Hold on a moment..." Tamaki-Senpai started placing a hand on my shoulder which I quickly shrugged off, earning a pout from him. "...what makes you think someone is after Mori-Senpai?"

We all sat down as he told us about the way he started his morning and he trailed off about being pushed but it was clearly heard to all of us.

I find myself preoccupied with whatever Kyoya-Senpai is writing about what Kasanoda is saying. "...I was there, I saw everything! He's obviously gotten on somebody's bad side!"

"Nah, that's impossible." Kaoru stated plainly.

"There's no way Mori-Senpai can be on someone's bad side." Hikaru seemed to agree.

"How can you be sure...you don't know that!"

"Don't you worry your pretty little head about that. Operation Bossa Nova's total image make-over is in full effect as of right now."

 _'Wow, where did that board come from...and is he seriously going to act like yesterday didn't happen? I didn't see him, but they probably traumatized him somehow.'_

"Hold on! What the hell are you talking about? What do you mean you're starting right now!? You trying to pretend that yesterday didn't even happen!? Thanks to yesterdays make over, people were more afraid of me than they usually are!"

 _'That answers my question. Of course they traumatized him somehow.'_

"Now hold on, let me explain Bossa Nova. We all support you one hundred percent. The twins...just got a little carried away that's all. I hope you can forgive them."

I don't know what Kasanoda was thinking but he seems genuinely pleased and shocked by what Tamaki-Senpai said, and it took all I had _not_ to warn him that it would only get worse. However, for some reason, I want to see how this plays out. "I'm sorry, I will follow your lead from here on put."

With that, I turned my attention to Kyoya writing again and pass all of the club formalities and documentation I notice there is something concerning Tamaki-Senpai and kasanoda as well.

 _'Ritsu Kasanoda was not at all pleased with Tamaki and the twins' attempt at what they are calling a makeover. Tamaki will apparently continue to harass the poor young man until he is satisfied. In other news...Haruhi...you can stop reading over my shoulder...and do so calmly...'_

With a chill down my spine I calmly do as he says and notice that he is erasing most of what he's written, and he leans down to whisper in my ear, but not close enough to alert Tamaki-Senpai. "Now, why is it that you are so interested in what I'm writing as of late?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Haruhi, I may not tell you this quite often or at all really, but I honestly enjoy the fact that you are smarter than most girls your age, and despite being a commoner you're witty and you're not completely dazzled by the finer things...so trust me when I say this...I know everything you do is for a reason, whether or not that reason is known to you is still another matter, so...why have you gotten so interested in me writing. You usually watch me write but from afar, you've only started acting like this since..."

Another chill went up my spine bit for some reason it was different than the last so I looked up and I saw a disturbing smirk on his lips. "Kyoya-Senpai?" I ask carefully.

"Hmm...I'm going to help Tamaki with the planning. Someone needs to keep him under control. How about you bring Kasanoda some tea."

It wasn't a question, it was an order, and for some reason I sense there is more on his mind right now than reigning in Tamaki-Senpai's craziness, so I do as he says and when I come back I notice that Kasanoda is looking at them all, both nervous and pleased.

After speaking with him for a little bit, we get interupted by Tamaki-Senpai. He places these ridiculous cat ears on him, and when that doesn't seem to work he further humiliates him...although, I have to admit, I keep having to restrain my laughter.

The club door suddenly opens but behind it is someone none of us know, however, Kasanoda apparently does, because he instantly panics, and so does the other person, but i think it's because of how his friend is dressed. Again, I find myself holding back laughter.

He started shouting at his friend and left, throwing the cat ears on the floor. I picked them up and remembered what he had said earlier about just wanting to have fun. I told Honey-Senpai my thoughts about it and he agreed and that he hoped he would figure it out soon.

"Honey-Senpai...do you know where I might find him?"

"I've seen him the garden a lot. He's usually on a bench talking to a birdie he must've found. Good luck Haru-chan!"

I ran out as fast as my legs could carry and figured I would try the pond with the strange statue.

Once I make it to the pond and slow down I can hear him talking so I lean over a little bit and he's looking at a bird. "Is that a sparrow?" I ask.

"Yeah..."

"What happened to your sparrow?"

"I saw him fall out of its nest the other day, I took him to tthe vet and they said he injured his wing but that woth a little care he should be fine in no time."

"Awe! So do you mind if I feed him?"

"Uh...sure?"

I carefully picked up the injured sparrow and grabbed some food for him and he felt so light and gentle in my hands, it was almost like from a movie...it was kind of hard to believe.

"LOOK OUT!" Suddenly Honey-Sebpai is kicking a can of paint and the red pain gets all over my uniform and the bird flies away.

"It flew away." I said, a little stunned.

"It flew away." I heard him say.

Annoyingly I all too soon hear Tamaki-Senpai freaking out over something like blood on my uniform when I don't even have any injuries.

Honey-Senpai starts to explain that they knew people were following him and that they weren't after Mori-Senpai but him instead. Still realizing I'm covered in paint I decide to go get changed. "I'm gonna go get changed."

Once I finally made it to the changing room I managed to get just my shirt and jacket off when I hear the door open and it's none other than the red haired Kasanoda. "Ah, GET OUT!"

He slams the door and I can hear the twins shouting at him, "PEEPING TOM!"

I'm sure tomorrow is going to be an interesting day...


	2. Chapter 2

Hearing the twins from the other side of the door, they must've cornered him. "You saw..."

"Didn't you, Bossa Nova?"

 _'Oh for crying out loud. The twins are going to scare him to death.'_

"No! I didn't see! I mean...I caught a glance, yeah...and it was all so fast and I didn't...it was just an accident, I swear to you that I'm not a pervert!"

"Of Course you would say that." I hear Honey-Senpai say. "Sure sign of a guilty conscience."

 _'Honey-Senpai you're not helping. It's not a big deal and he really didn't see much.'_

"So Fujioka is a girl?"

"Red alert! He's on to Haruhi's little secret."

"That's not good."

There's silence for a moment before I hear them interrogate him. "So let's hear it."

"How much of her maidenly terra incognita did you actually see?"

"Well, she was changing so I saw her...underwear..."

 _'Here we go...'_ I've been changed for a while now, but it's not like i can move the door with Kasanoda up against it.

"YOU SAW HARUHI'S UNDERWEAR!?"

"So what do we do!?" I hear Kaoru ask.

"There's only one thing we can do! We have to induce amnesia. Hold him."

 _'I better step in now. They really might try it.'_

"That's enough you two. Leave assault and battery to the professionals." I never thought I'd hear Kyoya-Senpai keeping someone from being clobbered. He must be up to something.

"What are you, made of ice? How can you be so calm about this!?"

"Look! The boss is so deep in shock he's regressing!"

"Well, now that it seems the proverbial cat is out of the bag...let's talk. Haruhi is compelled to hide the fact that she's a girl under...mitigating circumstances. While we can't physically force you to cooperate exactly, there is something I'd like you to keep in mind. Coming from the certain family you do, I'm certain you hear all sorts of juicy little rumors. Enough to know what is true and what is not. Take the Ootori's private police force the black onion squad. It is said they can be mobilized against our enemies in the blink of an eye. You have heard of them right?"

 _'I knew he was up to something. He's going to kill him. Alright, enough is enough.'_ I open the door and I'm immediately pissed, because I didn't ask for any help against my 'maidenly virtue' and Kyoya-Senpai is wearing his demon glare. "Come on you guys, stop scaring Casanova!" I turn to Kasanoda and I feel sorry for him. They are annoyingly a force to be reckoned with. "Sorry about all this."

"Hey, Fujioka."

 _'Wow, they really scared him.'_ "Look, it's alright. Doesn't matter to me, you can tell whoever you want to."

"Well, well, Bossa Nova..."

"Since you know that she's a girl, are you in love?"

"Enough you two. You've done enough damage. I'm going home. You all should do the same, it's going to get dark soon."

 ** _OoOoOoOoOoOoOo_**

"Dad I'm home." I say as I take off my shoes and hang my bag up.

"Oh, Hello Haruhi. How was club?"

"Exhausting."

"Oh? What about that new boy?"

"Hmm? What about him?"

"Anything happen? Your face is so red you'd rival a tomato sweetie."

"Um...there was an accident. That's all."

"Really? What happened?"

"Hey, what are you cooking?" I ask as I start to hear water boiling and I see my dad sigh a little bit and he added some food to the water.

"I'm making ramen."

"Store bought or mom's recipe?"

"Your mother's recipe. She always made the best ramen. So...are you going to answer my question?"

When I look up I see him give me a look that's similar to Kyoya-Senpai's glare. _'I swear it's like my dad can match the whole host club's personality in a second.'_ "He uh...found out that I'm a girl."

I hear something snap somewhere. "And how did he find out you are a girl?"

"I was..." I'm already regretting speaking. "I was in the middle of changing clothes when he walked in with my top off..."

"Excuse me Haruhi, I need to make a phone call."

"Before you call him, Kyoya-Senpai already threatened him. Also the twins tried to induce amnesia, and I think Honey-Senpai frightened him a bit."

"Oh, well that's good...but you didn't do or say anything?"

"I said it really didn't matter to me, that he could tell whoever he wanted to that I was a girl."

"Haruhi...you are so oblivious."

"What?"

"Nothing sweet heart. Do you think he's a good person?"

"Well, I don't think he's a bad person...he just wants friends. The other hosts might be a weird bunch, but they seemed to like him...well...except for after what happened today."

"Do you want to be his friend?"

"I don't see why not. He's a bit weird himself but I guess I'm surrounded by weird anyway, so why not?"

"Well how about an outing with him? I don't imagine he would go to the level of weird as Suoh or the twins, and it would be nice if he knew he had a friend."

"Yeah I guess. We could go to the park tomorrow, I hear they're going to have shaved ice."

"Sounds great sweetie."

I still have this nagging suspicion that he's planning something, but I suppose I'll find out tomorrow.

 ** _oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_**

"Good afternoon ladies, I am sorry we don't have a proper theme for you today, but we will have a grand one for you next time. I do hope you enjoy today to its fullest as I am sure you'll help me enjoy mine."

The girls scream with joy as Tamaki-Senpai gives them his 'kingly' look. I just roll my eyes and walk over to where the cups were, and I began to make my way back when suddenly the girls start screaming again. I hear them muttering and looking at everyone else as they chatter. "Haruhi..."

"Kyoya-Senpai?" I look up and see him wearing a mischievous grin.

"It seems Ritsu Kasanoda has requested you."

I immediately grab a tray of tea that has already been prepared and I calmly make my way to the table. "Welcome, Casanova. So you're our guest today huh?"

"Uh, that's right."

"Would you like some tea? How much sugar do you normally put in?"

"Let me help." He asks me as he tries to grab for the teapot.

"Now, now...you're our guest." He looks a bit worried and i can't really blame him. For some reason all eyes are on us. Maybe if I joke with hik a bit..."So tell me, is it your first time in a place like this?" He jumps a little which makes me laugh. "Gotcha."

"You uh, really got this down don't ya?"

"Well trust me, it didn't come naturally at all, at least not at first...but then I realized if I just sat back had fun with it everything just sort of fell in place on its own."

"Right, so uh...what kind of tea is this?"

"I think it's earl gray, but i like green tea myself."

"Oh...really?"

"Yeah, what type of tea do you like?"

"Erm...I'm more of a soda person...um...I think, maybe this stuff. It tastes good."

"Oh, that's perfect then. You're already done? Can I pour you another cup of tea?"

"Um yes, thank you."

I pour him another glass of tea and notice his face is red. _'That's weird, I don't think the tea is that hot, and it's not particularly hot in here...'_ After I pour his tea he looks like he has something he wants to say but he just drinks his tea instead. Suddenly I hear someone coming near our table. I look up and behind me and I instantly become confused. "Tamaki-Senpai?" He gets closer and in between us seemingly ready to sit down. "Just what exactly are you doing." He tries to sit down but I quickly move him to my right. "Hey, if you want to sit down, do it over there." I pull out a small toy puzzle and hand it to him to play with.

We all sit there in a sort of weird silence until there's a clinking noise and he robotically turns towards me. "Look, I've solved it, Haruhi."

"Wow, that was fast! now see if you can put them back together."

Again we are met with an odd silence when I look out of the corner of my eye and see Tamaki-Senpai answer his phone, a few minutes later and something snaps

He slams his hands down on the table and quickly stands up. "Ah! Daddy won't stand for that!"

 _'Oh, really? Not now!'_ "Please don't do this..."

"Ugh, BOSSA NOVA! JUST WHAT IS IT YOU THINK YOU'RE TRYING TO DO HERE!? YOU ESTABLISHED A BOND WITH YOUR HENCHMEN RIGHT? WHY AREN'T YOU WITH THEM RIGHT NOW!? WHAT ABOUT KICK THE CAN? YOU REMEMBER THAT DON'T YOU? YOU SHOULD BE OUT THERE ENJOYING LIFE TO THE FULLEST WITH YOUR FRIENDS WHILE YOUR STILL YOUNG ENOUGH TO APPRECIATE IT BEFORE IT ALL SLIPS UNDER YOUR NOSE! WHY ARE YOU HARASSING MY HARUHI!? As her father, I forbid you to see her!"

"Wait, What?" _'Huh, Kasanoda handled that surprisingly well, but seriously Senpai...you might've gone a bit overboard.'_ "You're telling me, you're Fujioka's dad? You have got to be kidding me. That's just not possible."

I watch in amazement as the excitement from before seemingly drains out of Tamaki-Senpai. Not even the twins could do that. "Well, we uh...might not be related by blood."

"Okay, so what, are you married to her mom then?"

"No, as a matter of fact...I've never met the woman."

"So I guess you really aren't her father, are you?"

Tamaki-Senlai disappears to the back of the room and the other hosts surround him. I can't hear much of what they're saying but I can pick up where he is having issues about not being my dad.

I watch with a small smile but a lot of confusion because it seems that the conversation got serious for some reason. "Um...you think everything's alright over there? I mean I didn't say anything to set him off did I?"

"Who knows. Although when I think about it, Tamaki-Senpai is like my dad in some ways."

"Right...Um...Fujioka, do you think we can do this more often? Because I was just thinking, since you entertain girls all day long it might give you a break from that, if I came around. I mean...if you want that, that is."

 _'I'm no expert...but...his face is red and he wants to hang out more...Nah...Can't be...can it?'_ "Absolutely! That way you and I can get more acquainted." _'Hmm...Judging by his facial expression, I was right. He's having a hard time asking to be friends, and since he isn't used to it he's shy.'_

"Fujioka, I um...I have something I want to say..."

"Hmm?"

"I just wanted to tell you...I just wanted to tell you...That I'm..." _'I guess it's hard to tell someone you have a little in common with that you want to be friends.'_

"That you're excited to have someone you can relate to, aren't you? I know I know I sure am, a conversation like this is a rare thing for me. We're going to be great friends."

He seems to struggle for a bit to speak and for some reason the entire room went quiet but soon he seemed to be able to speak. "Of course the two of us are going to be friends! Best of friends...Forever!"

 _'Wait, where are all the girls coming from? Why are they crying? Where did all of these rose petals come from? What happened!?'_


	3. Chapter 3

As I'm about to make it to the door of my apartment a thought occurs to me. _'Kasanoda was acting like the twins do with each other, and partially how the girls act towards the hosts they like...'_ I feel my face go red as I replay the situation. He sounded nervous if I really think about it.

I quickly open the door to my apartment and notice that Dad just started food by the way he was still going in and out of the fridge. "Dad, I may have a problem."

He turns around abruptly and looks at me with concern. "What is it, Haruhi?"

"I think...I think I may have created a misunderstanding today or perhaps I was the one that misunderstood..."

"Tell me what happened sweetie. Oh, and we're having hamburger steak tonight."

"Sounds yummy! But um...well..." I tell him everything that happened today in the host club and I can tell that he is trying to keep himself from laughing. "It's not funny."

"You're right...but at the same time, it really is. You've always been oblivious to boys who have had a crush on you, but it sounds like this one might think of you as more than a crush."

"I was afraid of that. So now that I know he was trying to tell me that...what do I do to fix it?"

"Hmm, so you want to fix it huh? Why is that?"

"I..."

"Is it that you may like him too?"

"I don't know...I think so..."

"Why do you like him as a friend then?"

"Well, he's funny, sweet, he can put up with the hosts, I thought it was funny when he fought off Tamaki-Senpai and his stupid Daddy thing..."

"It sounds like you like him quite a bit. You also smile a lot when you talk about him, did you know that?"

I can feel my face heat up, which probably means I'm blushing at this point. "So what do I do?"

"Give him a note to meet you by the gate after school tomorrow and go on an outing. You don't have to call it a date, but there is a sort of mini festival being held in the park, it started a few days ago, but it ends in two days."

"Yeah, I heard about that...Alright, so now that I know, I suppose I'll write a note..."

"I'm proud of you Haruhi."

"For what?"

"Oh, never mind." He smiled at me and walked away.

 ** _oOoOoOoOoOoOo_**

As I take off my shoes and put on my school shoes I realize that I don't know which locker is Kasanoda's. I'll probably have to find him in the hallway and ask him. "Hey, Fujioka." I hear next to me and up and behind me.

"Casanova..."

"Kyoya-Senapi tells me you're really smart, so that must mean that you know how to say my name correctly, right?"

"Right..." I felt a chill up my spine but I look closer at his face and it seems that he didn't get much sleep. "Hey, I was going to leave a note in your locker but I didn't know which locker was yours so here." I handed him the blue envelope and as he takes it I notice his face and ears go visibly red. _'Wow...I really am oblivious...'_

"T-Thank you. What's in it?"

"Well, I had apparently misunderstood what you were...um...at the club for yesterday. It's sort of an apology. There is a sort of mini festival being held at the park near my house later and I was thinking perhaps you would like to go."

"I...I would appreciate that. Truth be told one of my buddies is setting up a booth there...not that I know where your house is...or anything. I just know what he told me...anyway...yes, I would appreciate it."

 ** _oOoOoOoOoOoOo_**

Thankfully today was theme planning and I'm not allowed in this meeting because for some reason Tamaki-Senpai always wants it to be a surprise for me. All in all...it means I got to get out sooner. Now we're at the park and it's surrounded by booths and games. "S-So...Fujioka, what do you want to do first?"

"Um...you know, if you want, you could just call me Haruhi. Everyone else does."

"Right! Sorry...Haruhi..."

"Don't worry about it Kasanoda."

"Ha! So you do know how to say my name correctly!" He brightened up as he laughed a bit, but for some reason quickly shrank back into his shy position again. "Um...I guess if I call you Haruhi...I suppose you could call me Ritsu, if you want."

"Hmm..." I look out to the people gathering as i think it over a moment. Names are important and without any formality it's even more important, but he is in the same grade as me, so I guess it should be okay. "Alright Ritsu. I think we should try your friend's booth first. What did he set up?"

"Sword fighting."

We start walking toward the crowd more looking for a booth when I notice a tall and thin man with black hair holding a black pole connected to a large piece of foam. "Oh, good."

I heard him chuckle slightly which almost threw me off from watching the tall thin man playing with a small child. "Let me guess, you thought he was going to be using real swords?"

"Well, it didn't really cross my mind, but I guess I subconsciously expected it. I'm glad it's just toy swords...hold on a moment...I've never seen those toy swords before...did he make them himself?"

"Yup. it's hollow on the inside, and he thinned the inside of a pool noodle so that he could fit prizes inside. The kid's sword holds a small to medium prize while my buddy's sword holds a grand prize. They fight until one of the swords break and the kid keeps whatever prize is inside. He made the game up himself. The game only costs a hundred yen and the kid gets to pick his or her sword." Suddenly we both heard a crack and a small thud and then clapping. "Huh, would you look at that, the kid won!"

"What did he win?"

Almost immediately my question is answered, "Look Mommy! I got two beanie babies and three tickets to a water park!"

"Wow, that's great sweetheart. Lets get you something to eat." I hear the mother reply.

"Wow, that is a grand prize. Who can afford all that, and then more grand prizes after?"

"He's actually a relative of mine. He's my cousin, but he saves up his own money for stuff like this. He says it gives him a sense of joy watching the kids light up like that."

"Wow, so he works hard for the kids. It's sweet that...oh crap..."

"What is it?"

"I just realized a few of my neighbors are here, and although I usually walk home, it gets annoying when I get asked a lot of questions about my uniform and why I'm dressed like a guy...do you...do you mind if we stop at my apartment for a minute. I need a change of clothes...at least not my uniform."

"Y-Your apartment?"

"Yeah, it won't take long."

"Oh, sure then."

 _'Hmm...he seems to be going back from shy to calm and back again...'_

We walk about two blocks and my apartment is finally in view. "Alright, I won't be long."

I rushed in and the door was unlocked, I forgot Dad was still on vacation time from his job. "Haruhi, is that you honey?"

"Uh...yeah, I'm going to get changed."

"Oh, are you now...and why is that...wait...you actually did it? You asked him to the park?"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Dad..." I roll my eyes as I head for my room.

"I guess this means Kyoya owes me a thousand yen."

"YOU BET ON MY DATE!"

"My, my, Haruhi...so it's a date?"

I felt my face heat up and I quickly slammed the door to my room and grabbed a blue and white dress that's similar to the pink dress I wore when Tamaki-Senpai and the others invaded my house, and I put it on as quickly as I could after taking my uniform off.

I hear a knock at the door and I already know who it is. "I'll get it."

"Wait, no!"

"Oh, hello. You must be that Kasanoda boy Haruhi talks about. Come in, she should be done getting dressed. Haruhi come out here, your..."

In a panic I rush out of my room, afraid of whatever else dad might say. "I'm here! I'm done! Lets go Ritsu..." _'Oh God...I'm never going to hear the end of this...'_ I turned around and my Dad was smiling mischievously at me.

"Ritsu? I don't believe she ever called you by your first name before today. What a fine name. You two have fun now."

"Yup, let's get going." I frantically say as i try to tug him closer to the door.

"No, wait Haruhi..." He gently slips out of my grasp and looks at my father.

"Nor did she mention you were using her first name either." He smiled even more, but it was still at me.

"Mr. Fujioka..." Kasanoda bowed to my dad so formerly, it threw both of us off. "Thank you for allowing Haruhi to attend Ouran...She has helped me a lot and...She is rather unique. Right now I consider her my best friend until she decides other wise. Thank you for allowing her to go to the park with someone like me, I know you don't know me apart from what she tells you so...thank you." He stood back up and for the first time ever I watch my Dad's mouth drop open and he became speechless. "Is there a specific time you want her home by?"

"Um..." _'I've never seen him look so impressed or shocked before. He was impressed with kyoya-Senpai sure...but not like this.'_ "Eleven Thirty should be fine."

"Eleven Thirty? Are you sure, Mr. Fujioka? I can have her home sooner than that if you..."

"The fireworks start at nine. Haruhi likes fireworks...Thank you Ritsu Kasanoda...thank you for being so...respectful. I trust you with my Haruhi, and you can ask the other host club members...my trust is not easily gained. It took Kyoya a lot of explaining. You two have fun now."

"Thank you, Sir."

"Thanks...Dad..." My eyes are wide in shock as I start to head out the door and down the stairs.

"Haruhi...are...are you okay? Did I do something wrong?"

"No! You um...you did everything right. My Dad was extremely impressed with you. So was I...by the way, What made you want to come into my apartment?"

"Honestly? I noticed that you didn't need a key to get in and I didn't know if your family had a car or not so I waited...when I didn't hear anything I went to go look to see if you...if you were okay. Once I saw your dad, I took it as a chance to tell him thanks. I was scared half to death, but your dad is real nice...so, you ready?"

"Yeah..."

Once the park comes into view I hear Kasa...Ritsu clear his throat. "Haruhi...I don't know much about you aside from the host club, your name, and now the fact that you like fireworks...so it may be rude to ask this...I noticed your mother's picture..."

"Ah..." I couldn't help but smile, he didn't mean any harm, I knew that, and he just wants to know more. "She was a great lawyer...I hope to be a great lawyer like her too one day, and she was amazing. She never gave up and even if she lost a case, she would still smile and say 'Next time for sure!' She would make me my favorite food and warm drinks if I was having a bad day...but one day...my mom got sick and...she passed away when I was young. My Dad has had to work two jobs since." I closed my eyes as I begin to feel tears fall down my face when suddenly there is a strong yet soft object wiping them away. I open my eyes to find out the source of the object and I realize that it's Ritsu's thumb underneath a handkerchief.

"Today, you are supposed to be happy, right? It's a mini festival." He trietried a smile, but it quickly turned into a blush and back into his shy posture. "I uh...I'm sorry...I just...I didn't want to see you cry...and my hands are calloused from practicing with my buddies and my dad so I didn't want to use my hand to wipe them away...erm..."

"It's okay." I look up at him and smile. "I understand. Thank you...now...let's go get something to eat, I'm hungry."

We stopped by a food booth that was selling all types of different desserts. "Hello, young lady, what woukd you like? We have cheescake, strawberry short cake, carmel and chocolate cake, and of course we have all your favorite chocolates over here."

"Um...A strawberrt shortcake please."

"Magnificent! two hundred Yen please."

"Alright..." I feel Ritsu's hand on mine for a brief moment before he pulls out his wallet.

"Two-hundred yen right? Here you go."

"Thank you! Enjoy the festival."

We continue walking down the pathway and I notice him looking around at all the booths. "You didn't have to do that, you know. I have enough."

"Of course I did. You're my date...I mean...um...Well, I'm sorry if I'm wrong, Um...I just assumed, it sounded like a...if it's not it doesn't change anything I woukd still have paid for it."

I looked at my clothes, our surroundings, the food in my hand, and finally back at Ritsu. I also remember what I had bkurted out to dad without even thinking and i couldn't help but laugh. "Well, a date is a date."

"So this is a..."

"I suppose it is." I look up at him, knowing there is a slight blush on my face, but I'm slightly relieved that there's one on his face as well for some reason. _'Now, if the twins don't show up, I think we'll be fine. I still can't believe I'm on a date...with Ritsu. I don't mean it in a fangirl way, I just never saw myself going on dates. Please don't let the hosts show up.'_


	4. chapter 4

"Alright! I won!" I shouted as I broke the other guys sword.

"Congrats beautiful, let's see what you won!" I watch as he pulls out a small fox stuffed animal and a small bag of other items. "Alright, looks like you've won an all expense paid vacation to Okinawa for three nights and it's tickets for three! Oh, and you also have this fox stuffed animal."

"Wow!" I say as I reach for my prizes. "That's some grand prize." I walk back to Ritsu and I am immediately regretting this visit to the park.

"Haruhi!" I hear Hikaru shout from Ritsu's left.

"Why weren't we invited!" Kaoru shouts from his right, and I notice Ritsu's face is incredibly red.

I calmly walk over to them as I hide my tickets in my pockets. Once I make it to them I glare at them and it seems to work at wiping the smile of their faces. "What do the two of you want?"

"Well, you see..." The proceeded to tell me about how Tamaki-Senpai had heard of an in town festival and wanted the other hosts to experience it so they could learn more about me. "...and that's why we're here."

I looked behind the three of them and noticed Kyoya-Senpai coming towards us, but mainly me.

He leaned down and whispered in my ear, "I told your father we're here so he should be here shortly to stop any foolishness of Tamaki's. He told me you were on a date with Ritsu Kasanoda. I trust I don't need to remind you of what the twins and Tamaki would do if they found out. Good luck Haruhi."

"Thank you. I think...so why did you tag along Kyoya-Senpai?"

"To keep Tamaki under control. I've been to festivals like this...he hasn't. So, to keep him from buying everything he sees...I had to come along."

"Why are you here Haruhi?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah, I thought you didn't care for stuff like this." Kaoru continued.

"I do like it actually, but I don't see why that's important."

"Alright how about why you're here with Bossa Nova?"

"I invited him."

"Wait...you..." Hikaru started.

"Invited Bossa Nova..." Kaoru continued.

"To a festival?" They both said at the same time. "what are you...on a date or something?" They started laughing and I was growing unamused and even more embarrassed, which I know isn't normal for me, but I haven't been on a date before.

"Hey...Haruhi, are you alright?"

"Hold on! Since when have you called her by her first name!?" Hikaru shouted.

"Does it matter? Look at her, she's upset, and she wasn't before you started asking her questions and teasing her."

"Hello boys. Are you bothering my Haruhi?" I can hear dad from behind me using his 'woman voice' and I feel my face get even more red. Ritsu hasn't seen him dressed in drag

"Oh hi Ranka" I hear Kyoya-Senpai say, and I know he's smiling.

Ritsu takes his hand off my back and turns around. I look up and he looks confused. "Hold up...you're the same man I met in Haruhi's apartment?"

"One in the same Ritsu." My dad smiled. "You're not put off by this are you?"

"No, not really...just didn't peg you for the cross dressing type. I can see where Haruhi gets it though."

"Wait wait...hold the phone...you've been in her apartment?" Hikaru asked with a seemingly red face. "What were you doing there!?"

"I was waiting for her to come out of her house so we could come back here. We were here earlier but she realized some of her neighbors were here so we went back to her place and she got changed...I uh...started waiting outside but I got worried because I noticed she didn't need a key so I walked in and met her father."

"You weren't spying on her changing again were you?" Kaoru questioned, and I knew it was to try and get a rise out of my dad, but it didn't work.

"Actually he was perfectly respectable, unlike your host club president. Now, I will not have the two of you messing up Haruhi's date, so go on and play something. In fact, I'll join you." My father glared daggers at them and they stood straight and turned around.

"Yes Sir ma'am!" They both said and walked away until they stopped. "Wait...DATE!?"

My dad started tapping his foot and then pulled on both their hears. "Come on boys, I see sweet bean buns!"

"Yes Sir ma'am!"

"Well, it seems that's taken care of. Good luck Haruhi."

"With what Kyoya-Senpai?"

"With him." He pointed pass my head and I followed his finger and quickly noticed a completely stunned Tamaki-Senpai.

"Wait, you said you were going to keep him under control!"

"So I did, but if you remember I said it was to keep him from buying everything. Good luck."

"Demon." I muttered under my breath.

"Always..." He smiled as he walked away.

"Haruhi?" I hear a soft voice ask and quickly realize it's Tamaki-Senpai. "Are you really on a date with him?"

I've only heard him speak like this a few times before, and from what I understand...this is his honest self. "I um...I am."

I watch as he puts on a fake smile, but it's not the fake smile he gives the other girls, it's the one he gives me when he's forcing himself to smile. "Very well. I hope you have a good time. Ritsu Kasanoda?"

"Yeah?"

"You treat her right, or face the wrath of the host club." He turned around and walked towards the twins and my dad.

"What...just happened?" I asked and as I looked up I noticed Ritsu was frowning slightly. "Ritsu?"

"Hey...Haruhi?"

"Yeah?"

"Nothing...never mind. What do you want to do next?" He shook off his frown and smiled a genuine smile at me.

"Hmm...well...the ramen stall doesn't have a line let's go there and after that we could go enjoy the fireworks."

"Sounds great."

 ** _oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_**

 ** _Okay so I no it's been a while and I'm sorry, but here is chapter four and I hope you liked it despite being so small. :)_**


	5. Chapter 5

There was a knock at my door, and I found it strange considering it was Sunday. "Haruhi, can you get that?" My dad asked as he opened the take out and started to set it out on the table.

"Sure." I got up and walked over to the door and looked through the peep hold first. "What the..." I quickly opened the door and found Kyoua-Senpai just outside of it. "What are you doing here? The other hosts better not be with you."

"No, they aren't with me and I'm actually here to see you, Haruhi." I opened the door the rest of the way and motioned for him to come inside, and he just shook his head. "No, actually can you come out here?"

I did as he asked and closed the door behind me in more irritation than I wanted to let show. "Alright what is it?"

"You remember the festival the other day?" He asked as he slightly tilted his head to the side.

"Yeah...I was on a date with Ri...I mean...Kasanoda. What of it?"

"Well, I think our host king found out something he wished he would've known sooner."

"Kyoya-Senpai...I'm not following."

"Of course you're not." He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed lightly before he looked back at me. "I swear, the two of you are champions at being oblivious. Look, when he saw you with Kasanoda it upset him. He was sad, and jealous, but he also felt happy and he couldn't explain it so I had to do it for him...upon my explanation he realized something he woshed he realized sooner and he has asked me to come and give you a message."

"Why couldn't he tell me himself?"

"I asked him the same thing but he said he would rather I do it. So...the thing he realized is that he likes you."

"Well I would hope so...I thought we were already friends..."

"No..." He interrupted me. "I mean he likes you romantically. Not friendship wise...he likes you in a romantic way. Well...that's all I came here to do. Tell your father I said Hi and see you tomorrow, Haruhi. Just don't treat him any different...even if he treats you differently."

I watched him go down the steps and back into his limo, and finally drive off before I allowed myself to slide against the outside of my door.

The door opened soon after which caused me to fall back. "Haruhi? What are you doing down there?"

"I um...I was told something I didn't expect."

"Come inside and we'll talk about it." I did as he asked and I sat at the table with my food and tea in front of me. "Now, I heard Kyoya's voice...what did the two of you talk about?"

"Um...apparently he figured out that Tamaki-Senpai figured out that he likes me...romantically."

"Well I could've told you that sweetie."

"You could've what!? Why didn't you tell me? What's more why would you continue to harass him like you do and..."

"And what does it matter? You figured out on your own that you may have feelings for Ritsu."

"I...that doesn't mean...Just when did you figure out he liked me?"

"The first time I saw him genuinely look at you, not acting like a fool...just looking at you. I used to look at your mother the same way...So yes...I knew for a while and I half expected you to fall for him...but now you're met with another problem...technically two problems..."

"Oh? Besides Tamaki-Senpai having a crush on me while I'm figuring this thing out with Kasanoda after our date?"

"Yup. Because not only did I notice the way Tamaki looks at you and started looking at you from the first day I met him...but I noticed that Kyoya-Senpai started having the same look after they took you to the beach and after you ran into him at the mall...finally there's also the way Ritsu looks at you. So...aside from Tamaki looking at you in a romantic way...I've noticed your other two problems would be Kyoya and Ritsu. They are your two added problems because now that you know...you will have to choose one out of the three. I don't even know if Kyoya's realozed his own feelings, but I'm almost certain Ritsu has."

I leaned back pretty far and I had to catch myself using my arm. I couldn't believe what my Dad was saying. "And you know all this from the way they look at me?"

My dad smiled at me and sipped his tea before he decided to answer my question. "Yes, because the three of them look at you the way I looked at your mother everyday. They show it differently in their facial expressions but the eyes don't lie."

I looked at my hands, and then my food, anand I suddenly didn't feel like eating despite it being one of my favorites. "So what do I do?"

"You will eventually have to choose, Haruhi. You will have to choose which one you want to keep romantically, because I've also seen an even bigger problem...you sometimes look at them the way they look at you...and you have to figure out who gets to keep that look of yours. I trust you to follow your heart Haruhi. Now, you should really eat your dinner."

I shook my head and picked up my food and placed it in the fridge for now. I couldn't think about eating. I could only think about everything he just told me, and my head felt as if it were going to explode.

I hadn't meant to send the wrong message and how was I supposed to know they felt like that except for Ritsu...but I had to basically figure that out on my own.

I changed into my night clothes and flopped onto my bed and looked up at my ceiling that held the glow in the dark stars the twins gave me upon Tamaki-Senpai's request, and then I looked over to my shelf where there stood a few books Kyoya-Senpai gave to me so that I could study more on being a lawyer. I thought about it for a moment and realized that even though he hadn't gifted me anything, he let me hokd the bird that one time and it flew away and he seemed so happy about it...then there was the whole festival situation, and he just wanted me to be happy.

The more and more I realized about the three of them involving me and my life the more I realized how stupid I've been. I had no idea all of that was supposed to me something. I just thought they were being nice. "Now what am I going to do...I'll see all three of them at the host club tomorrow." I continued to stare at the stars as I drifted off to sleep, and I hoped that perhaps tomorrow's whole day would be a lot easier than my past fifteen minutes.

 ** _oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_**

 ** _Sorry again for it being short and for it being late...I got a bad case of strep making me super tired and cold and_** ** _then by accident I got my son sick too :( I hope y'all enjoyed :) review please and yes...I know it seems a bit rushed...but thats because I wrote the first half right after I wrote the previous chapter and I just finished the last half. :) Again thank you SOOOOO much for reading._**


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey, Haruhi!" Hikaru whispered to my left.

"What is it now, Hikaru?" I whispered back with slight annoyance as I was trying to pay attention to our teacher.

"So, what did you decide?"

"DECIDE?" I shouted a little too loud.

"Fujioka! keep your voice down!"

"Yes Ma'am..." I darted a glare back at Hikaru and I could hear Kaoru snickering to my right. "What are you talking about deciding?"

"What did you decide on what to wear today?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh...right, you weren't there. Whoops...well, today is where we dress as comfortable as we can. So basically what we would wear if we weren't at school."

"Oh...I don't have anything with me."

"Wait...Kyoya-Senpai didn't drop off your clothes?"

"I saw him yesterday but he didn't bring any clothes." I heard the bell ring so I moved to collect my stuff and I put them in my bag. "You said to decide as in there was a choice on clothes..."

"Say no more, you can choose from the ones Kaoru and I didn't pick. Let's go." The three of us walked into the club room and they both handed my a few outfits. "Here, I think you'll like this one, and it won't show that you're a girl."

I took the last outfit Hikaru handed me and he was right, I do like it and it won't show I'm a girl. It was a white and red T-shirt with black shorts and black sandals. "Thanks, I'll go get changed. The two of you should do the same."

"You want us to help you?" I heard them both say on the other side of the curtain.

"Drop dead."

They laughed and handed me a spare bag to put my other clothes into. "See you soon." They chimed once more.

Once I was finally dressed they both gave me a thumbs up and a cheesy smile. "You look good Haruhi!"

"So what now?"

"Well, right about now Kyoya-Senpai should be showing up with the boss followed by Honey-Senpai and Mori-Senpai. Why?"

"No...reason."

"Oh..." Kaoru started.

"You're waiting for Bossanova!" Hikaru annoyingly finished. However, at this point I'm still shocked at the fact Tamaki-Senpai apparently had feelings for me and then there's the whole thing with Kyoya-Senpai. "Earth to Haruhi...you there?"

"Yes I'm here, now stop poking me in the face."

"hmm okay, anyway, there he is, and it looks like Kyoya-Senpai told him about todays outfit."

I looked over at Ritsu and he was wearing a solid blue T-shirt with blue jeans with red and black sneakers. "Oh, Haruhi, I was wondering where you were. So um...apparently I'm supposed to play host today and you're supposed to train me."

"WHAT! Who said!?"

"That Kyoya guy did...he said You would be training me. Did you know about this?"

"Not at all...I swear..." I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Well, at least we get along." I looked up and smiled but only on one side.

"Haru-Chan!" I heard Honey-Senpai running in.

"Where is Tamaki-Senpai and Kyoya-Senpai?"

"They were outside talking about you. Tama-Chan looked sad, and Kyo-Chan looked like he realized something he didn't want to realize. His face almost looked like Tama-Chan's."

"I've heard that before..."

"Haru-Chan...are you okay? You have the same face that Kyo-Chan had."

"Honestly...I have no idea. I feel like my head is spinning."

"Well, if you need anything Takeshi and I will be over there today." He pointed to the far corner table where you can see everyone in the room. It's where Kyoya-Senpai would usually sit to keep in eye on everyone.

"Hey, you said that Tamaki-Senpai was looking sad, and that Kyoya-Senpai was looking pretty down himaelf, but That doesn't sound like either of them..."

"You're right it doesn't. The same goes for you. Maybe the three of you should talk before someone gets really sad."

"I'm pretty sure that's going to happen either way if it's what I think it is."

"Sad things happen, but it doesn't mean it's the end of happy things. I gotta go, they're coming in and Takeshi asked for my very favorite cake today!"

I smiled lightly as he went to his spot and I shortly made my way towards mine. "Hey, Haruhi. What were you guys talking about just now?"

I thought about it for a moment and I realized that it really kind of involves him too so he should know. "Could I possibly talk to you about it later?"

"Of course, is everything alright?"

"I don't know...but um...we're being stared at." I turned my eye to the door and i could practically see the girls fainting as they noticed me and Ritsu, and suddenly our table had four girls at it before the rest of the seats were filled.

"So I guess the two of you really have become the best of friends huh!" A girl with long black hair smiled at us brightly with her hands clasped together, possibly holding back the squeals of delight. It never bothered me that they did this and it doesn't now, but I can't tell what the big deal is.

"Yeah, he's training me to be a host. Apparently starting today, I am a host."

"Wow, that's amazing!" A regular of mine with short light brown hair grinned and I knew immediately she would be asking more questions than the rest. "So what were the two of you talking about before we sat down. It looked like Haruhi was upset and you were trying to help. Maybe we can help. A woman's mind is a powerful thing."

 _'Except for mine apparently, but hey...maybe they can help. So, how do I ask without letting on I'm a girl or who the people involved are...I really don't want to have to talk to them all at once...hmm...'_ I looked up and found my question although it may cause them to squeal I need the help...and perhaps Ritsu will catch on. "Actually, maybe you can help. I was going to talk to him about it later but...perhaps..."

"Oh, is it a romantic love confession?" A red head whispered...loudly.

"No, not...necessarily..."

"Is it perhaps that someone has confessed to you?" A girl with long dark brown hair questioned with excited eyes.

"Well, yes and no..."

"Haruhi?" Ritsu placed his hand on my shoulder and that action seemed to make the girls stop breathing and their eyes turned into sparkled hearts...well not really but if they could they would've. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah, Ritsu, I'm fine." _'SHIT! I CALLED HIM BY HIS FIRST NAME...IN FRONT OF EVERYONE...'_ The reaction was instant. The girls squealed woth delight like they do to Hikaru and Kaoru and I instantly knew the assumption they just made.

"Do the _two of you_ need our help?" The short haired girl asked.

"No, it's just me...Do you all mind listening?"

"Not at all!" They chimed together.

"Ritsu?"

He shrugged his shoulders and smiled, "As long as I get to find out what's wrong so I can help."

 _'How is it one day you're feared by everyone, and the day you become a host you instantly become a natural at this!?'_ I nodded at him and I looked at the girls. "Alright, well...there _is_ someone I think I may like...but that's not my problem. I found that this person may like me too but I've simply misunderstood...along with that...I've been told that there are two others who like me...romantically...and I don't know what to do."

"Wait wait...you...you have someone you like? As in...like like?" The red head asked.

"Well um...yeah, I'm a but new at this...I don't usually...I'm actually quite oblivious to things such as this."

"Awe! I hope you know that even though you like someone we'll still come and see you!"

"Of course we will!" The rest of them added together.

"Thank you." I smiled and I heard Ritsu sigh a little and he sounded relieved for some reason. "Well, can you help me?"

"I think I have an idea, how about you go on a date with the person you like and the other two show up and clearly see you two are on a date?"

"I think that already happened..."

"You think!?" They all asked with dropped jaws.

"Like I said, I'm a bit oblivious but we went to a mini festival and the other two showed up with a couple of our friends..."

"Haruhi?"

"hmm?"

"You sort of just...trailed off." My regular smiled with concern in her eyes.

"Oh...and after everyone else showed up, my father showed up and mentioned that me and this person were on a date...but it was only mentioned to my other friends not the two that like me...although I think they figured it out."

"Hmm...well, do think they'll confess anytime soon?"

"Not likely."

"Well, perhaps you can confront them in your own way and tell them you heard a rumor of them liking you and politely refuse explaining that you already have someone you like."

"I don't know if it'll work, but I guess I won't know until I try. Thank you!" I turned to Ritsu and realized I was supposed to be training him. "I'm sorry Ritsu I was supposed to be training you to be a host."

"That's fine." He smiled, "I think I've learned a lot today."

 ** _oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_**

 ** _Aaaaand cliffhanger...Sorry for being gone for so long, Thank you for the well wishes and sorry again for being gone for so long. Writer's block is the worst! Thank you for reading!!! Please let me know what you think :)_**


	7. chapter 7

**_APOLOGIES! I know it's been a while guys, and I thank you that you're reading this still...I have been doing other fanfics at the same time, and I lost track of this story...which I feel bad about. :( So, I hope you enjoy this chapter :)_**

 ** _P.S. I'm bad at apologies if you haven't noticed._**

"Dad?" I asked once I got home.

"Yes, Haruhi?"

"I think the stew pot is burning..."

"Oh!" I heard him shout and he moved from the side of the kitchen to the stew pot. "Ah, it was only the leeks. You don't like them anyway."

"No, but you do." I said as I took off my shoes and put my bag up.

"Hmm...so when are you going to tell me."

"Tell you what?"

"About how Ritsu's first day as a host was?"

"You knew about that!?"

"Oh Honey, of course I knew. Kyoya texted me. I thought you knew."

"Of course he did...well, he...did well. I talked more than he did."

"So, what happened?"

I watched as Dad set the plates on the table and he poured some tea into my favorite cup. "Well..." I started, "I asked for some advice with the guests at the club."

"Oh? I imagine it was about your boy problem...so, what did they say?"

"Let me guess..."

"Oh, no...no one told me, I can just see it on your face."

"Well, you know that I think I may like Ritsu...but apparently, Kyoya-Senpai and Tamaki-Senpai may like me the same way I like Ritsu...and I didn't know what to do...so I asked the girls without mentioning names, and they said I should confront them and talk to them as I explain things."

"Hmm, well, talking isn't exactly your strong suit...perhaps we can make it clear to them some other way..."

"You want to trick my friends?"

"Well, do you have a better idea? Kyoya would be able to explain it to Tamaki that you're with someone...wait... _are_ you with Ritsu?"

"I...I don't know. He's caring, funny, and can hold his own against the twins and Tamaki-Senpai, and...I don't know...he's just different..." I looked up and noticed my dad was smiling at me.

"My sweet Haruhi, you're abadorable...but are the two of you dating?"

"I don't think so. I didn't ask him and he didn't ask me, but he was sitting next to me when I basically admitted to liking him."

"He's a smart boy, I'm sure he'll put that information to good use." He smiled at me and I walked towards him to sit and put food on my plate.

"So...what's your plan?"

"Well, my boss wanted to take his son to the amusement park but he came down with stomach bug. He gave me their tickets and now I'm going to give them to you. You and Ritsu go to the amusement park, I casually let Kyoya know that you and Ritsu will be at the park..."

"No...that won't work...You'd have to tell Tamaki-Senpai that I went to the amusement park, don't let him know Ritsu is there. Tamaki-Senpai gets excited about commoner stuff."

"Do I really have to call that idiot? That...that bafoon?"

"Well, you could tell Kyoya-Senpai to let Tamaki-Senpai know."

"So, you're going on a second date." He grinned at me and it held a type of mischief that I was sure I didn't want answered.

"I suppose so." I replied and he seemed to relax a bit.

"Well, then perhaps you should tell him how you feel in person. It seems like a love at first sight kind of thing."

"But doesn't it all seem a bit fast? And I only recently just met him...that's impossible isn't it?"

"It wasn't impossible for me and your mother." I watched in mild fascination as his smile calmed into something sympathetic and even his eyes seemed to remember my mom.

I couldn't help the grin that appeared on my face as I remembered that mom told me one time that she met dad and he was silly, outgoing, and terrible at hitting on her, but that he was romantic at the same time. "Yeah...I remember her saying something like that."

"So, what exactly will the two of you be doing while you're there?"

"I have no clue...but I think I would like to ride the ferris wheel. You used to take me on it all the time when we would go to the park."

"Because it was the only way to calm you down when we were in huge crowds." He smiled at me and started eating his food.

"Well, I guess I'll text Ritsu about going this upcoming Saturday."

"I'm glad to hear it Haruhi, and perhaps you'll learn a little bit more about him."

I couldn't help the smile that appeared on my face as I looked at my food, lost in thought. _'He really has been interesting so far. He can be intimidating, he's strong, determined, headstrong, kind, caring, funny, and patient. It's silly to think that I like...maybe even love him...after such a short time...but when I think about him like I am now, my heart pounds and my cheeks grow hot from blushing.'_

"Earth to Haruhi..."

"Huh?" I asked.

"I asked if you wanted carrots."

"Oh...yeah, thanks." All I could hear was my dad's light laughter before I started eating, getting even more lost in thought about how this Saturday would go.


	8. chapter 8

**_Hello everyone who is reading this and thank you :) Sorry for not writing for a long while...my dad recently passed away unexpectedly, and he was my inspiration for writing...and he always encouraged me to do what made me happy...so yeah...sorry for not being here for a while...but I'm here now :) Please Enjoy..._**

 ** _oOoOoOoOoOoOo_**

"Hey, Haruhi, I got your text, so we're going in there are we?" I heard Ritsu come up from behind me, and I nodded my head. Dad had dropped me off on his way to work so Ritsu would be forced to drive me home...or whatever his plan was.

"Yup, only if you want to though..."

"I've never been."

My eyes went wide and I felt a twinge of shock. "You've never been to an amusement park!?"

"Nope, not even a carnival. The only time I did anything fun was playing kick the can, or other games at the Casanoda house. Might get spotted, Y'know?"

"I guess...Well...shall we?"

"Yes, let's...go in."

We went into the amusement park and I looked to see his reaction, and I was met with the most amusing sight. His face lit up like a child at christmas. His eyes were bright and his smile was wide. "Are you okay?" I laughed out.

"This is amazing, it's so much more different from the front gate. What should we do first?" My stomach growled and immediately I thought perhaps we should get food but then I realized I didn't have any money. "Food it is then!"

"I didn't mean for you to hear that..."

"No one does. You're just hungry, that's okay."

"I um...don't have any money but I can pay you back..."

"Don't worry about it. This is a date right?" I watched as his face instantly turned red. "Un-Unless this isn't a date and I just...Um..."

"Well...do you...do you want this to be a date? Like...between a boyfriend and girlfriend?" I asked and I suddenly felt more nervous than usual.

"Y-You really w-want to...you want to be my girlfriend?"

"Yeah...I think I do...and I wanted to wait until later, but you brought it up faster than I did."

His face seemed to melt into a strange happy expression, and his blush deepend. "I would really like that!" My stomach and it's great timing growled again but louder this time. "Right! Food, we were going to get food! What do you want to eat! I'll get you anything you want!"

"Um...I wouldn't mind a burger and some fries. They're over there."

"Perfect! Let's go!" He held my hand and I felt electricity shoot through my arm and into my heart, followed by goosebumps everywhere.

Once we got to the food booth that was serving burgers and fries, I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Tamaki-Senpai and the others showed up and they were trying in their own way to stay hidden, which as usual just made them look suspicious.

"Hey Haruhi..." I heard him whisper.

"Hmm?"

"Why are they staring at us behind a pillar?"

"They're spying on us. Mainly to see what happens."

"What do you mean?"

"Probably to see if we kiss or if we're happy...I don't know...it coukd be a number of things."

"Thank you very much." Ritsu told the employee as he grabbed our food and payed. We went to sit down and they moved to the next pillar and they were all wearing the same sunglasses, even Honey-Senpai's Usa-Chan. "How long do you think they'll keep that up?"

"Honestly? I have no idea...probably until we leave"

"Hey...since we're um...boyfriend and girlfriend now...do you wanna mess with them."

"How?"

"Like this." He held up a fry and brought it towards my mouth, I quickly caught on and I ate it. The thought of doing this made me want to laugh, but I had food in my mouth so I couldn't.

I heard the ramblings and aggravation coming from my fellow club members and I glanced at them just for a moment, and I found that they were holding each other back. All except Kyoya-Senpai and Mori-Senpai. Kyoya-Senpai actually seemed more defeated than anything. _'Well I guess that's my answer from him.'_ I thought to myself.

"Hey, where do you wanna go next?" I heard him ask, and I couldn't help but look straight at the ferris wheel. "So you wanna go there? Sounds great, I've always wanted to go on one, but um...I have a small issue with heights..."

This caught my attention. "You're afraid of heights?"

"Yeah...I am...perhaps you'll help me with that though."

"Ritsu..." I smiled and he did the same. "You don't have to go if you don't want to."

"Of course I do, you've been eyeing that thing since we got here. I want to go...at least for you."

"Well then...After we're completely finished then yes...I would like to go..."

"Great!"

 ** _oOoOoOoOoOo_**

"Next!" The person controlling the ferris wheel shouted and Ritsu took my hand and grabbed it rather tightly.

"It'll be okay."

"If you say so...then I believe you." We held hands as we got onto our part of the ferris wheel and if possible he held my hand even tighter once it started to move. "Hey Haruhi?" I heard him say, so I turned my head and before I knew it my lips met his, and it was electrifying and it felt as if I had turned into chocolate and melted. I no longer heard the creaks of the ferris wheel or the wind in my ears, all i felt was the air on my face, his lips on mine, and his warm hand holding mine. I kissed him back and soon, I felt the ferris wheel stop at the top.

He stopped kissing me and I was still in a daze, but the sound slowly came back into my ears and I could impossibly hear Tamaki-Senpai wailing, which told me he saw but at the moment I was trying to form words. "W-Wow...um..."

"Our first boyfriend and girlfriend kiss...I um...wanted it to be special...you know...so you wouldn't forget it...I um...it wasn't what I um...expected..."

"And...um...what did you expect?"

"Nothing as great as that..."

"S-same..."

"Hey..." He looked away and down to the ground and I felt a small headache instantly form. "...is that...that blonde guy from your club?"

"Unfortunately..."

"So can I ask you something?" I nodded and he began blushing once more. "Um...so judging from that kiss and what you told the girls at during club, and um...just...everything really...Well...I guess it's not really a question but um...well maybe it is...Can I tell you that I love you too?"

"I...you do?"

"So y-you do love me?"

"I...I think so...I'm new at this but I think so."

"I think so too, and I'm new at this too!"

I felt the ferris wheel slow down, my cheeks grew hot, and my heart pounded in my chest as I saw joy and relief dance behind his eyes. "I um..." The ferris wheel stopped and our door opened. "I guess we need to get out now."

"I guess we have some explaining to do to the club members..."

"Together?"

"Together!"


End file.
